


I'll Be Your Sugar Daddy

by pasteldanhowells



Category: phanfiction - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Sugar Daddy, not smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan is desperate for money for university, he does the one thing he never thought he would do. He goes to a sugar daddy for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan couldn’t believe that he was doing this, he was actually doing this.

But, come on, he needed the money or else he wasn’t going to survive university.

Chris, out of all people, his best friend… recommend that Dan get a sugar daddy. Dan had never even heard of the term before but apparently it was an actual thing. He did some quick research before he found a website where people people could find these ‘sugar daddies’.

To say Dan was nervous, was a complete understatement. There were so many things to be nervous about. The biggest one was the fact that he didn’t even know this man. He could be a murderer for all Dan knew. And the other thing, Dan knew that sex was involved. He was still a virgin and barely knew anything about sex. Hell, he’d never even kissed a guy before.

Dan sighed as he looked down at his phone to see what time it was.

This guy, Phil, was a half an hour late, and Dan was starting to give up.

He knew it was too good to be true.

Until, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder that made him look up. He turned slightly in his chair, only to see an older man staring down at him. He frightened Dan a little bit.

“Hi. Are you Dan?” The man asked in a soft voice.

Dan slowly nodded, though he remained silent and still.

“Nice to finally meet you, Dan. My names Phil,”

Dan felt relieved once he heard those words. He’d been so worried that Phil would back out.

“Sorry I’m late,” Phil said as he sat down across from Dan. They had planned to meet in a little coffee shop that was by Dan’s university a few days ago. “I’m a very busy man.”

“That means?” Dan asked. That worried him, were there more people Phil was involved with? Dan didn’t want to do this if that was the case. He wanted Phil all to himself… now that he’s actually seen him in person. He was God damn attractive, that was for sure.

“My family runs multiple businesses and I own one of them,” Phil answered.

“Oh,” Dan bit his lip slightly. “So… where do we start?”

“Eager, are we?” Phil smirked slightly when Dan blushed. “I’m kidding… I know you’re a virgin.”

“I suddenly regret putting that in my application,” Dan sighed.

“No, it’s okay. I’m glad you mentioned it There’s nothing wrong with being an 18 year old virgin and it’s good to know that now so I can be easy on you when we start,” Phil chuckled.

“Let’s just say my friends are jerks who tease me about it all the time,” Dan mumbled.

“Anyways,” Phil cleared his throat. “I’m not a very strict guy… but there are a couple of rules that we need to go through before we make this official, understand?” He asked.

“There are rules?” Dan asked. Great, as if he wasn’t already nervous enough about this.

“Just a couple. This is your first time doing this, isn’t it?” Phil asked softly.

Dan slowly nodded. “I’m really not sure I can go through this,” he took a deep breath.

“Hey, slow down and relax, okay?” Phil reached over and gently took a hold of Dan’s hand, squeezing it gently. “You have every right to be nervous but I promise… everything will be fine. I want you to be comfortable with me, that’s important to me,” Phil said. “Let’s just talk about this whole deal and then afterwards you can decide what you want to do. This can be a scary thing but I’m not scary.” He smiled, and was relieved when Dan started to relax again.

“So, w-what are the rules?” Dan asked quietly.

“Firstly, I need to know why you want to do this,” Phil said.

“Oh, well… u-uh…” Dan stuttered. “I’m a university student and my parents refuse to help me because they think that I should be able to get a job and pay for uni myself. I’ve tried everything possible but nothing has worked. I won’t be able to survive university if I don’t get the money. I want to stay in uni and finish. I don’t want to have to drop out after all the shit I’ve done.”

“Alright,” Phil nodded. “You seem pretty legit then.”

“I’m not just doing this because I can. I really need the money,” Dan said.

“Well it’s a good thing that I’ve got a lot of it,” Phil chuckled.

“Can I ask you something?” Dan asked, biting his lip slightly.

“Ask me anything you’d like,” Phil said, leaning back a little.

“How come you want to be a… a, sugar daddy?” Dan asked curiously.

“Well, it’s simple. I have a lot of money and I have a pretty good life. Some people aren’t as fortunate as me so I want to be able to help someone. And hopefully, love someone in the process. But that hasn’t happened yet, sadly. Anyways, that’s basically why,” Phil explained.

“Oh, I get it…” Dan couldn’t lie, he was very surprised with who Phil turned out to be. He was expecting someone who was just hungry for sex and just wanted to use him for his own personal gain. But Phil was surprisingly very chilled and laid back, which Dan liked about him.

“Anyways, the rules… they are very simple,” Phil began, and handed Dan a piece of paper, to which Dan began to read immediately. There were quite a few rules, funnily enough.

Rule One: We are in a relationship so I expect you to be faithful to me as I will be to you. This deal will be off instantly if I find out that you have been with any others, no arguments.

Rule Two: I understand that you have your university and school work, so that will, of course, come first before our relationship and needs. I do not want to get into the way of your school.

Rule Three: As I mentioned earlier, I am a very busy man as well, so weekdays will be tough to schedule out but during the weekends, I’m all yours for when you want. I expect the same.

“Wait, I forgot to ask…”

Dan blinked a few times as he looked up from his paper to look at Phil.

“Would you prefer to live in your university still, or move in with me?” Phil asked.

“I can do that?” Dan asked, a little surprised.

Phil nodded. “I can have someone drive you to and from university everyday and I’ll make sure that you won’t be late for any of your classes. I have a very large house so if you ever get sick of me… you’ll be able to have some alone time, which we’ll both need,” he said. “Plus, I’m at work most days so you’ll be able to focus on your homework.”

Dan bit his lip as he thought for a few moments in silence. “That does sound nice…”

“I’ll let you make up your decision after you see my home,” Phil said.

Dan nodded. “Okay,” he said, and went back to reading the rules.

Rule Four: After work, I’ll expect you to be in my bedroom waiting for me if I’m in the mood, I’ll text you ahead of time. Any protesting, and they’ll be some form of punishment.

That rule scared Dan a little, and made him rethink these choices. If there was punishment, he didn’t want anyone at school to find out about this. His life would be ruined.

Rule Five: In the bedroom, you will call refer to me as 'Daddy’. But elsewhere, I expect you to just call me Phil, especially around my friends and family. Very few people know about me being a sugar daddy, and I’d definitely like to keep it that way, for as long as possible.

Dan blushed as he read number five. That’s something he’d have to get used to.

Rule Six: The safeword is banana, and I expect you to use it immediately if you’re feel uncomfortable with anything that we are doing. Consent is important to me.

Rule Seven: Good boys get rewarded. So please don’t hesitate to ask me for anything you need, money isn’t an issue here. I want to please you just as much as you please me.

Rule Eight: You may leave at anytime, just warn me first. I’m not forcing you to stay. Like I said earlier, the only time I’ll make you leave is if you are unfaithful to me.

“Wow,” Dan breathed once he was finished reading the rules.

“Finished then?” Phil asked, staring at Dan as he waited for an answer.

“These rules… I-I don’t know…” Dan was definitely rethinking his choices.

“Look, you have every right to be nervous. But, I want to make sure this is something that you really want to do. I don’t want to force you to do anything here. If you’re not comfortable with any of this, just tell me and the deal will be off. Simple as that,” Phil said.

Dan shook his head. “No. I’m just… worried. Some of the rules scare me. I want to do this… but I’m just worry about some things. I’ve never so much held hands with another boy. I’ll have to get used to some things. Like, calling you Daddy. I understand why I’d have to call you that as you are literally a sugar daddy. But, what if I mess up?” He asked nervously.

“How about I take you to my home and show you how good this life can be?” Phil asked.

Two hours later and Dan was now standing in front of Phil’s mansion.

“Holy shit,” Dan squeaked when he saw how large the house, or mansion, was.

“Wait until you see the inside,” Phil whispered as he opened the door, letting Dan in.

“This is almost as big as some hotels are!” Dan gasped as he looked around.

“Just through there is the kitchen, where I always have a personal chef on hand if you want anything to eat. There’s a pool, inside and outside. I have a theater upstairs, which you can take the lift to get to. Multiple bedrooms and bathroom. I even have a library that you can use for some of your schoolwork. Like what you see so far?” Phil asked.

“Love what I see so far,” Dan said as he looked over at Phil.

“Let me take you to your bedroom,” Phil said. He sat his suitcase down and then he led the way over to the lift. “There are three stories. You haven’t seen anything yet.”

“How do you pay for all of this?” Dan asked, stepping into the lift with Phil.

“Like I said before, my family owns a lot of companies. We work hard for our money,” Phil shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Second floor is where your bedroom is. Theater is upstairs but there’s a gaming room on this floor which I’m sure you will enjoy.“ He said as the got out of the lift.

"I live on video games, so I’m sure I would spend a lot of time in there,” Dan said as he continued to follow Phil, amazed as he looked around at everything. He was having a hard time believing that all of this could be his with a simple yes.

“And here, is your bedroom. Very end of the hallway,” Phil said, opening a door. “Master bedroom with a master bathroom. Plenty of space. Everything you could need is in here. Mini fridge that you can put anything you want in. Laptop, that you can use for school.”

“This is as big as my living room back at home,” Dan said, stunned.

Phil smiled as he looked over at Dan. “Change your mind about saying no?”

“Yes,” Dan immediately looked up at Phil. “I’d be an idiot if I said no to all of this.”

Phil grinned. “Perfect. I’ll have my butler bring you the contract later,” he said.

“B-Butler?” Dan asked, his eyes going wide. “Wow. This… is the life.”

“Now that you’ve seen your bedroom, I want to take you to my bedroom,” Phil whispered, grabbing Dan’s hand. They walked out of the bedroom and went upstairs to the third floor, where

Phil’s bedroom was. Phil’s bedroom was even larger, especially the bed. Dan’s never seen a bedroom like this. Though, he obviously knew why Phil’s room was the largest. “I also have a water bed… but we won’t be using that until you’re completely comfortable with all of this.”

“I can’t believe you get to live like this everyday,” Dan said quietly.

“I know,” Phil took his shirt off and then he turned around to face Dan. smiling when he saw the look on Dan’s face. He was already growing attached to Dan, and wanted him to be comfortable.

Dan stared at Phil with wide eyes, completely stunned. “Phil-”

“Sorry, what do you call me in the bedroom?” Phil asked, stepping closer to Dan.

“D-Daddy. I’m sorry daddy,” Of course Dan would screw up on his very first day.

“I’ll let it slide since it’s only your first day,” Phil whispered, pulling Dan closer to him.

Dan hesitated before he rested his hands on Phil’s chest, staring up at him. Dan had expected that Phil would be good looking, but he didn’t expect this. Phil was even more gorgeous without his shirt on. Dan could definitely get used to having this to himself everyday.

Dan just hoped that he wouldn’t actually fall in love with this man.

“Ready to start your new life?” Phil asked, smirking.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Dan smiled before reaching up and kissing Phil.

Dan had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but he kind of liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dude, this is where you live now?” Chris asked, looking around in amazement.

Dan laughed as he watched Chris. “Yeah, I had the same reaction when Phil showed me…”

“You have it so much better than I did,” Chris pouted.

“I guess I’m pretty lucky,” Dan smirked as he laid back on his bed, resting against the pillows.

“So, where’s your sugar daddy at now?” Chris asked, laying down on his stomach.

Dan rolled his eyes. “His name is Phil, and he’s at work. He’s a busy man,” he said.

“Apparently,” Chris smirked. “Why haven’t you had any parties here yet?”

“Chris, no. I don’t want anyone at Uni to know about this. I didn’t even tell my roommate why I was moving out of our room. My life would be over if everyone found out,” Dan sighed.

“That’s not true. Loads of people knew when I had a sugar daddy, and nobody cared,” Chris said.

Dan shrugged. “I don’t know… I just don’t want people to find out. I wish I could have my friends over… but it’s never going to happen. Besides, I don’t want to take advantage of Phil…”

“You’re taking advantage of him right now… using him for money?” Chris raised his eyebrows.

“I’m not using him,” Dan frowned and then he rolled his eyes. “You’re annoying.”

Chris laughed. “You’re only just now figuring that out?” He asked.

Dan chuckled, and then he pulled out his phone when he heard and felt it vibrate.

“Who’s that?” Chris asked, sitting up in sitting position now.

“Phil,” Dan answered. He opened his text, and his eyes went wide. “Oh, shit. He’s on his way home already. You have to leave right now.” He said, standing up from his bed. Sometimes Phil came home early on Friday’s, and Dan completely forgot about it.

“What? I just got here,” Chris also stood up from the bed.

“Well… Phil’s on his way home, and he’s had a stressful day. I need to get ready,” Dan warned.

Chris sighed. “Fine,” he grumbled before walking out of the bedroom.

“Don’t get lost!” Dan yelled, knowing that Chris would, somehow manage, get lost in this house.

***

It’s been a month now since Dan and Phil had this whole ‘sugar daddy’ thing going on. Dan was getting used to it so far, and he really liked Phil. Phil was such a chill and laid back guy, and he wasn’t as aggressive in bed as Dan thought he would be, which made things easier to get used. Dan just wished that he could spend more time with Phil, but Phil was so busy that Dan only really got to see him when they had sex together. Dan understood though. That’s why he knew that if he wasn’t in Phil’s bedroom by the time he got home today, then Phil would be angry.

Dan hasn’t failed Phil yet, and he wasn’t about to start now.

***

Dan was sat in the library, trying to finish his Maths homework, before he felt his phone buzz on the table next to him. Dan sighed in frustration, setting his pencil down, and picking up his phone, unlocking it. He sees the words, “Chris” in black, bold letters, pop up.

From Chris: hey, you up to going out to shakeaway later?

Dan sighed, looking at the time. 14:30 pm. Phil wouldn’t be home for another couple hours.

To Chris: let me ask Phil

No sooner than a few moments later, Dan’s phone buzzed in his hand before he can click on Phil’s contact, Chris’s name popping up again.

From Chris: really? okay

Dan rolled his eyes, exiting the text message, and clicked on Phil’s contact. He started to write out a text to Phil, asking if he is able to leave for a while to hang out with Chris.

Five minutes pass, no answer. Dan frowned at his phone, setting it down on the table. He picked up his pencil and continued his Maths assignment, which was frustrating him to no end.

Ten minutes pass, still no answer. Dan picked up his phone, writing out a text to Chris.

To Chris: no answer yet

Dan set his phone back down, scanning over his barely filled page, frowning at the page. After a few seconds, his phone buzzed again.

From Chris: really? you’d think he’d reply sooner

Dan chuckled at the text, typing out a quick reply.

To Chris: well, like he’s said, he’s a busy man lol

From Chris: that’s true lmao

Dan sets his phone down, determined to finish his assignments.

***

No more than 30 minutes later, Dan had given up on trying to figure out the seemingly simple, yet complicated, problems, and resorted to lying on the floor, groaning every now and then.

A couple minutes later, Dan decided to get up, abandoning his unfinished homework, and grabbed his phone, heading over to the game room. He might as well have some fun before Phil got home, and as Chris would say, ‘pleasure him out of his mind.’

Dan walked over to the game room, taking in a big breath before opening the door.

The moment Dan walked into the room, he knew he was in love.

Dan never got to go into the game room, he had too much homework and not enough spare time to be able to go in and do anything. Plus sex with Phil, so that left barely any time for him.

Dan took it all in. Phil was honestly, truly living the life. He had so many games and consoles. You named it, he probably had it. There were too many games and consoles to count, so Dan was left to stand in awe at the sight of the room. There was also a big flat screen tv mounted on the wall, which most of the consoles was hooked up too. There were certain sections for certain brands and games. Dan couldn’t decide what to play first.

In the end, Dan decided to play one of the classics, Pokemon Crystal on the GameBoy. The nostalgia hit him like a train when he heard the opening to the game, and when the GameBoy started up. He ended up spending about an hour and fifteen minutes in the gaming room, too pre-occupied to notice his phone going off halfway across the room, Phil’s contact on the screen.

***

By the time that Dan had noticed what time it was, he heard the front door slam shut, hearing Phil’s voice calling after him.

Dan stood up immediately as soon as he heard Phil’s voice calling and started to head out of the game room and down the stairs, not wanting to take his time, knowing Phil was probably already angry at him for not answering him. As soon as he hit the bottom step, Phil was already waiting for him and boy, he did not look happy at all. Dan was definitely worried and slightly scared.

“What the hell, Dan? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you the past fifteen minutes! Did you not see all the texts that I sent you?” Phil’s face was almost red with anger at this point.

Dan flinched as soon as Phil raised his voice, which was something that’s never happened before, partly because Dan has always been ready and on time for when Phil gets home.

“I-I-” Dan began, stuttering. His heart was pounding so fast from being so nervous. “I’m sorry, I…”

“And you better have a good explanation,” Phil warned as he walked closer to Dan.

“I-I was t-trying to study and I-I couldn’t finish my essay so I just th-thought that maybe I’d take a little break and go to the game room for awhile. I-I just got d-distracted,” Dan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Phil was definitely angry, and probably annoyed.

“You got distracted?” Phil scoffed. “I have one simple rule!”

Dan gasped as Phil’s voice only got louder.

“You need to have your phone with you at all times so you know when I text you, so you can be ready for me when I get home. Is that not so hard to understand?” Phil asked, rather coldly.

“I-I didn’t mean to…” Dan was panicking slightly. Was Phil going to kick him out?

“You’re lucky it’s only your first time screwing up, or else you’d be out of here. I don’t have time for these kind of mistakes. I give you the money, and you please me when I want in return. I don’t think that’s so much to ask for,” Phil sighed, feeling slightly bad for yelling at Dan, but this is what happened when he had a stressful day at work. “I’m sorry for yelling at you like that, but I’ve had a rough day at work, and I’m stressed. We should be in my bedroom, like right now.”

Dan blinked a few times as he stared at Phil, unsure of what to say or do.

“Well?” Phil asked, crossing his arms against his chest. “What are you waiting for?”

Dan’s eyes went wide with shock and he quickly turned around and ran up the stairs. Great, now he knew that he was going to get punished, and he was not looking forward to it. He’s never been punished before so he had no idea what was going to happen. Dan was just expecting the worst.

***

20 minutes later, Phil finally walked into his room. He looked much calmer, thankfully.

“I’ve had time to cool off,” Phil announced as he shut the door behind him. He looked up and sighed softly when he saw Dan already in the bed, naked under the sheets.

“A-Are you going to p-punish me, d-daddy?” Dan asked, staring at Phil.

“Of course not. I don’t think that I could ever actually punish you,” Phil said, and then crawled onto the bed. He leaned forward and kissed Dan. “Just don’t screw up again, got it?”

Dan nodded quickly. “I promise,” he’s never felt more relieved in his life.

Dan was thankful that he he had a sugar daddy like Phil, who was very calm and forgiving.

***

Dan thankfully wasn’t punished, but he was definitely sore the next morning. But he wasn’t complaining because things could have been much worse. Besides, it was great sex anyways, like always. Dan was definitely taking a sick day from school because there was no way he would be able to walk. Besides, it was Friday, and classes were slow on Friday.

“Are you going to be okay by yourself all day?” Phil asked as he slipped on his shoes.

Dan was resting on the couch in the lounge, he was being ordered by Phil to not do much today because Phil knew that he was sore. And even though he knew that he couldn’t, Phil wanted to stay home and look after him, as a good boyfriend would. Phil wasn’t technically his boyfriend though, he was technically his sugar daddy.

Dan nodded as he watched Phil get ready for work. “Yeah. I’m going to take it easy for a few hours, don’t worry about me,” he said, giving a small smile. He thought it was sweet how Phil cared about him, even if it was only just a little bit. Dan still appreciated it.

“I’ll probably be home late today,” Phil told him as he looked up at Dan.

“On a Friday?” Dan asked, a little surprised, and a little disappointed too.

Phil nodded. “Usually Friday’s aren’t busy but sometimes… they are,” he said. “But if you really need anything, then please don’t hesitate to call me. I’ve left money for you in your bedroom, so you should be good. The butler and chef is on hand too, so they’ll be around if you need anything.”

“Phil, really… I’ll be fine. Yeah, I’m sore… but I can take care of myself,” Dan assured him.

Phil desperately wanted to walk over to Dan and kiss him, but he didn’t want to make things awkward between them. They weren’t exactly officially boyfriends. Phil quickly shook his head, trying to get Dan out of his thoughts. He needed to focus on more important things, like work.

“I’ll be home soon. Take care of yourself,” Phil waved before walking out of the lounge.

Dan sighed once Phil was completely gone.

Now what was he going to do? Chris was probably hungover, so he wouldn’t come over, and it’s not like Dan could invite his other friends. Chris was the only friend he had that wasn’t in University. Sure there was PJ, but they weren’t close enough friends. Dan only knew him because of Chris. Today was going to be a long day, and Dan wasn’t looking forward to it.

***

The only thing Dan had done that day was eat, sleep, scroll through social media, and listened to music. He wanted to go play videogames, but he was still sore and aching from the previous night. Plus, he doesn’t think the stairs would agree with him much today.

He had to call down the butler a couple times to ask for water, but he tried his best to not call anyone down for him. He didn’t want to disrupt their time, set aside the fact that they’re literally paid to serve him and others in the house.

***

By the time Phil had gotten home, Dan had fallen asleep on the couch. Phil was very stressed from work, but he couldn’t disrupt Dan sleeping, especially after what happened the previous night. Things had gotten intense as fuck, least to say.

Phil wasn’t too sure what to do. He usually comes home to Dan, ready for sex, but not to Dan sleeping on the couch, looking as peaceful as he ever could, and not wanting to disturb him.

Phil sets his keys down in a bowl by the front door, shrugging his coat off and putting it on the coat rack, and sighed. He had a few choices. A) Leave Dan down here in the lounge on the couch to sleep, and go upstairs to his own room and do whatever, B) Wake Dan up, or C) Let Dan sleep, but carry him up to Dan’s room and do whatever he wants in his own room.

Phil decided on what he’d do. He attempts to pick Dan up bridal style, trying not to wake him up, and slowly makes his way up to the stairs.

Except Phil doesn’t stop on the second floor.

Phil heads on up to the third floor instead. Whoever thinks trying to climb stairs while carrying someone is easy is dead wrong. Phil thinks to himself, out of breath. Phil walks to his room, still carrying Dan, before realizing his predicament.

God damn it, I should’ve chosen those long door knobs. Phil thinks, staring at the round doorknob, which seemed to be taunting him.

Dan groaned, shifting in Phil’s arms, curling up slightly and resting his cheek on Phil’s shoulder, a small, content sigh coming from his nose. Phil couldn’t help but to internally awe at his boyfriend.

No, Phil. Phil scolded himself. He’s not your boyfriend, he’s your sugar baby.

Phil sighed, slightly frustrated at this situation. Sugar baby is such a weird term, Phil preferred boyfriend to sugar baby, but if he referred to Dan as his boyfriend, it would make their strictly sexual relationship weird. Despite the fact that one of the rules was they had to be completely faithful to each other. So, the whole thing was very confusing.

Well, the strictly part may not be for long, after this.

Phil sighed, deciding that he would try to open the door without waking Dan up. He didn’t know how he’d do it, but he was gonna sure damn well try.

Phil moved up to the knob, still carrying Dan bridal style, and attempted to turn the knob without moving his arm too much under Dan to make him almost drop him or anything.

Phil did manage to get the door open, but with some difficulty. He almost dropped Dan once or twice, but he managed to get it open without dropping nor waking up Dan. He slowly opened the door with his foot, looking into the dark room. Sighing, he walked in, not bothering to turn on the light. There was enough light in the room for him to see where he’s going, he’ll be fine.

Phil lied Dan down on his bed, pulling the covers over him. Dan shifted, groaned, and rolled over so he wasn’t right next to the edge of the bed. Phil changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and an old black t-shirt, climbing into bed. The moment Phil lied down, Dan had somehow wrapped himself up on Phil, basically laying on top of him. Phil sighed and wrapped his arms around Dan too, pretending that he wasn’t blushing that he and Dan were basically cuddling, and fell asleep.

What could not be mistaken was the small, goofy smile on Phil’s face before he fell asleep.

***

Two months later, and Dan was on the verge of breaking down, and dropping out of University. He honestly didn’t know how much more he could take because of all the homework and work. It’s not that he didn’t understand any of it, he understood most of it perfectly well, but there was just so much of it, and his mind was too caught up in other things, and he couldn’t focus on anything school related. He tried, but every time he just failed, no matter how many damn times he tried.

And the worst part was that he had to pretend like everything was good at Uni to Phil. Phil always made sure he was doing what he was supposed to do when they weren’t having sex, which Dan hated because he was doing so awful in school. He couldn’t tell Phil that he wanted to drop out of school because he would have no need for money, and truth be told, he didn’t want to leave Phil.

It was a typical Saturday for Dan, working on his school work in the library while he waited for Phil to get home. Saturday’s were always the longest days because Phil didn’t come home in the evenings. Friday’s and Saturday’s were always the longest in Dan’s mind.

“Fucking stupid essay!” Dan shouted in frustration as he threw a book across the room, taking a deep breath as he watched a couple books fall off of the shelf. There was books and papers surrounding him, and Dan felt like he was going to explode at any moment. He closed his eyes, then he pushed everything out of the way, and laid flat down on his stomach, burying his face in his arms as a few tears started to pour out of his eyes, and Dan didn’t even try to stop them.

***

It was only four in the afternoon and Phil was just getting home. He thought that he would surprise Dan. Maybe they could actually spend a day together and get to know each other personally, since Phil knew nothing about Dan, besides the fact that he was in University and he was eighteen. Phil was really trying not to get too attached to Dan, but he couldn’t help himself.

Phil smiled widely as he took off his shoes and hung his jacket up in the closet. He walked over to the lift and then made his way towards the library, figuring that’s where Dan would be at this point.

I’m an idiot. Phil thinks to himself, remembering how he took the stairs last night to take Dan up to his bedroom, rather than using the lift. Phil stook his head, forgetting his ignorance.

He walked in, and frowned when he saw that Dan wasn’t sitting at any of the tables. He looked around and then he saw some books scattered around the floor. Phil raised his eyebrows, and then he walked over to where the books were and was even more surprised when he saw Dan lying down on the floor. Phil knew of Dan’s existential crises, but he didn’t think anything of them.

“Dan?” Phil asked softly, bending down to see him better.

Dan gasped, and immediately sat up. He looked over, and his eyes went wide when he saw that it was Phil, which was somebody that he definitely wasn’t expecting to see. “P-Phil?” Phil didn’t text him or warn him that he was going to come home early. Dan was supposed to be in Phil’s bedroom and ready. He’s already screwed up once, and he didn’t want to do that again. He saw how angry Phil was last time, and it was quite a scary thing to witness.

“Hey, relax,” Phil said softly. “I came home early to surprise you…”

Dan took a few deep breaths as he stared at Phil, feeling slightly confused. “S-Surprise me?”

Phil nodded. “We’ve been doing this whole thing for two months… so, I thought it was about time we took a day to ourselves and get to know each other. I want to know more about you,” Phil said, shrugging his shoulders. “By the way, what are you doing lying on the floor?”

Dan bit his lip nervously as he looked around, sighing at the mess he made. “Well, I was trying to finish my essay, but I’m fucking idiot, and can’t finish any of my essays,” he grumbled.

Phil frowned. “Why don’t you ask for help?” He asked, sitting down next to Dan.

“Because, I’m supposed to be able to do this myself,” Dan whispered, blinking back some of his tears.

“There’s nothing wrong with asking for a little help if you don’t understand something. That’s what teachers are there for. They aren’t going to judge you if you don’t know something,” Phil said. Dan shrugged his shoulders as another tear slipped out of his eyes.

Phil frowned, and then he reached over and wiped it away. “What’s wrong?”

“I just…” Dan closed his eyes. “I don’t know how much longer I can take this.”

“Do what?” Phil asked. He desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Dan and hold him, and tell him that everything will be alright. But he couldn’t do that, no way in hell could he.

“This… school, university, everything!” Dan yelled, taking a deep breath. “I was too afraid to say anything because I was worried that you wouldn’t let me be here anymore. I don’t want to go, but I don’t think I can handle the stress of University anymore.” He looked down at his hands.

“University isn’t easy, trust me… I know,” Phil whispered, gently rubbing Dan’s back. This was slightly awkward, because he had no idea how to comfort Dan even though he really wanted to.

“Yeah, but we’re two different people,” Dan sniffed a few times.

Phil nodded. “I suppose so. Look, it’s up to you. I can’t tell you what you can and can’t do. But, I won’t kick you out or anything. You’ll still need money and a place to live,” he said.

Dan’s eyes went wide as he looked over at Phil. “Are you serious?” He asked.

“Of course I’m serious,” Phil chuckled. “I love you too much to let y…” He stopped himself mid-sentence before he could finish the sentence, realizing what he had just said. “I…”

“Did you just…?” Dan was stunned at the words that Phil had just spoken.

“I-I wasn’t supposed to say that,” Phil said, panicked. He was mentally kicking himself right now.

“You l-love me?” Dan asked, his eyes watering up. He couldn’t believe it. Phil loved him?

“I’ve never done this before… I’ve never f-fallen in love with a sugar baby before. It was supposed to be just a strictly friends with benefits type deal. Nothing more, nothing less,” Phil sighed, trying not to stutter too much.

“It’s okay,” Dan mumbled. “I… I feel the same way.”

Phil blinked a few times as he looked over at Dan. “You what?”

“I… I love you too,” Dan blushed as he spoke the words.

“Wow,” Phil breathed. “Is this actually happening right now?”

“Do you want it to be happening right now?” Dan asked, biting his lip nervously.

Phil paused for a moment. “Yeah,” he whispered.

Dan smiled widely, and he was trying his hardest not to freak out in front of Phil. He never in a million years would have thought that someone like Phil would ever be in love with him.

“So, are we like… officially boyfriends now?” Dan asked, giggling quietly at the question. He felt like a fifteen year old boy getting asked out on his first date. But, he honestly didn’t care because this is what he’s wanted for so long, practically… ever since he met Phil.

“Yeah… I think so,” Phil grinned. He reached over and gently pecked Dan on the lips.

“I’ve never had a real relationship before,” Dan admitted, blushing even more.

“I’m glad I could be your first,” Phil laughed. “Now… I think this calls for celebratory sex.”

Dan rolled his eyes playfully. “Well, I can’t say no to that,” he said.

Phil stood up and then he pulled Dan up. “You know the way,”

“Wait… I need to clean up the mess I made,” Dan said, looking down at his books.

“Oh, Dan,” Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled. “That’s what the butler’s for.”

“Oh… right,” Dan mumbled. “Anyways, celebratory sex…” He looked at Phil once, and then he grabbed his hand, and they went to Phil’s bedroom, not wasting any time.

Maybe dropping out of University wouldn’t be so bad, if he got to spend more time with Phil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this story is going... but I figured I should update it since it's been awhile.

If you told Dan a few months ago that he would have a sugar daddy and fall in love with him, he would’ve laughed in your face and called you absolutely crazy.

Flash forward to now, and he would’ve agreed with you.

Dan can easily say this is the happiest he’s ever been, although with the weight of Uni constantly on his shoulders, he’s trying to brave through it. It get hard at times and Dan swears that he’s going to quit every time things do get hard, but Phil is there to help support him.

Phil.

His boyfriend.

Dan giggled to himself at the term boyfriend. He couldn’t believe that after never being in a relationship with someone, he was actually dating someone.

He couldn’t believe he was dating Phil.

Phil was only suppose to be his sugar daddy, not his future boyfriend and lover. They were suppose to be a strictly sexual relationship, but Dan was gonna change that soon.

****

It was a typical Wednesday for Dan. He was sat by himself in the library, trying to finish his studies. He had an important test coming up soon, and he was not prepared. His stress levels have skyrocketed through the roof, and he was close to breaking. Dan checked the clock only to see that it was 13:46. Phil wouldn’t be home for another few hours.

Dan wanted to scream. He wanted to scream as loudly as possible, and he didn’t care who heard him. He wasn’t going to of course, even though he really wanted to. 

Dan gave up trying to study, once again.

Dan played video games until Phil came home. Things were different now that they were in an actual relationship. Dan didn’t have to wait for Phil in his bedroom unless Phil absolutely needed him to be after a stressful day, which Dan completely understood. It was nice though, because he was glad that their relationship was more than just constant sex.

“Hungry?” Phil asked when Dan walked into the kitchen.

“A little,” Dan mumbled as he sat down on one of the stools at the island.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked, noticing that Dan wasn’t his usual happy self.

“I think I’m gonna do it…” Dan took a deep breath as he looked up at Phil.

“Do what?” Phil asked as he walked over to the island and leaned against it. He could tell something was bothering Dan and he always liked to be there for him, to cheer him up.

“Quit university,” Dan shrugged his shoulders. “It’s pointless.”

“Come on, don’t say that. We’ve talked about this before,” Phil said.

“No, I can’t do it anymore. I feel like my head is going to explode if I read one more fucking book about lawyers. I don’t even care anymore at this point. I’m only doing this because I want to make my parents proud. My dad wants me to be a lawyer and my mum just wants me to have a good education. I mean, christ… I’ve already completed school. That should be enough!” Dan ranted.

Phil raised his eyebrows as he listened to Dan. “Wow,” he said.

“What?” Dan asked as he looked up at Phil, blinking a few times.

“You’ve had a lot on your mind lately, haven’t you?” Phil asked, chuckling.

“You have no idea,” Dan groaned as he hid his face in his hands. “I feel like I’m going to explode. I don’t want to let anyone down but… I also want to be happy, for myself.”

“Dan, you’re only 18 years old. Your parents can’t expect you to be successful right off the bat… you’re a teenager and you should be able to live how you want to live,”

“It’s not that easy Phil,” Dan whispered as he looked up at his boyfriend. “I wish it was…”

“I think, what you need, is a break,” Phil said.

“There’s no such thing as a break when it comes to university,”

Phil frowned. He wanted to help Dan, but he had no idea where to start.

Then, it hit him. If there was one thing Phil knew Dan loved the most, it was painting, surprisingly. Dan was always talking about art and artists Phil had never even heard of before, but it made Dan happy so he didn’t mind when Dan rambled on about art.

Phil was going to buy Dan his own art studio, where he could draw and paint as much as he wanted and whenever he wanted, whenever he was stressed about school. Phil didn’t want Dan to just quit university and give up. Dan’s worked so hard to get to where he was today.

****

The next day while Dan was at university, Phil took the day off and went shopping to buy everything he would never for an art studio. There was one room that he didn’t use for anything so he was going to turn that into Dan’s art studio. It was the perfect size for what Phil needed.

Phil spent most of the morning buying art supplies that Dan would most likely use, and he wanted to buy nothing but the best for Dan, he didn’t care how much they cost. Dan deserved everything, because he worked so hard and Phil wanted Dan to know that he was appreciated.

“Perfect,” Phil smiled as he stood in Dan’s new art studio. It wasn’t necessarily big, but Phil figured that it was perfect size for Dan. He could come in here whenever he was stressed and just paint, and relax. There was a small lounge couch and a small tv if Dan wanted to relax, a mini fridge, because Phil knew how hard Dan worked and how easily stressed he got. There were all the paint supplies he could ever need. Phil was pretty pleased with how everything turned out.

Phil’s head snapped up as soon as he heard the front door open downstairs. Dan was home.

Phil quickly rushed out of the art studio, making sure that the door was shut, before he ran downstairs to greet Dan. Dan had no idea that Phil was still home.

“How was school?” Phil asked as he walked into the kitchen, where Dan was currently at.

Dan nearly jumped out of skin as soon as he heard Phil’s sudden voice. “Jesus Christ, Phil!” He yelled as he grabbed a hold of the kitchen counter for support. 

Phil laughed at Dan’s reaction. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you like that,”

Dan took a deep breath. “What are you still doing home?”

“I took an extra day off,” Phil shrugged.

“Why?” Dan asked curiously, tilting his head a little.

“You ask a lot of questions," Phil chuckled. "I have a little surprise for you."

“A surprise for me?” Dan asked, blinking a few times.

“Follow me,” Phil said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Dan hesitated before following Phil. They used the elevator, and of course, had a quick make-out session before making it up to the second floor where Dan’s art studio was.

“Should I be scared?” Dan asked once they came to a stop at a door.

“No,” Phil laughed. “Come on, don’t you have any faith in me?”

“Uh…” Dan began. “I suppose I should, shouldn’t I?”

“Dan,” Phil rolled his eyes. “Come on. It’s a nice surprise and I put a lot of work into it.”

“Okay, okay, okay. I trust you,” Dan said. He watched as Phil opened the door.

“Welcome, to your new art studio,” Phil said as he gently pushed Dan inside.

Dan gasped as soon as he stepped foot into the studio, and he almost couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Ph-Phil, I-I-” Dan was speechless as he looked around the room.

“It’s all yours,” Phil said as he watched Dan carefully.

“This? This is all mine?” Dan asked as he looked over at Phil with wide eyes.

Phil smiled and nodded. “I saw how stressed you were about school and I don’t want you to quit, and so I thought maybe something that will help with the stress would be art. You constantly talk about art and even though I have no idea what you’re saying half of the time, I love hearing you talk about something that you’re so passionate about,” he told him.

Dan’s eyes began to water up and then he ran over to Phil and hugged him tightly. “Thank you,”

“Oh,” Phil chuckled and wrapped his arms around Phil. “You’re absolutely welcome.”

“Nobody has ever done something this nice for me before,” Dan whispered.

“I care about you, and I want you to be happy, okay?” Phil gently kissed his forehead.

Dan pulled away from the hug and then he walked over to one of the large easel’s and ran his hand over it. A smile formed on his face as he looked around again. “It’s beautiful,”

“I’ll leave you alone for a bit, okay? I’ll have the chef get started on dinner,”

Dan nodded and looked back over at Phil. “I won’t be long,”

Phil smiled at him one last time before walking out of the studio.

Dan sucked in a deep breath and then he walked over to the couch and sat down.

“How did I get so lucky?” Dan whispered out loud to himself.

Dan had never planned on falling in love with Phil, he was strictly only meant to be a sugar daddy, to help him pay for university. But, Phil was much more than just a sugar daddy.

Dan was in love with him, and he was thankful that he could call Phil his boyfriend.


End file.
